


The Big Move

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are finally together and take their relationship to the next level by moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Move

**Author's Note:**

> A cute bit of fluff for my lovely anon on tumblr that asked for   
> 'a fic set after the affair reveal where all of the villagers are surprised at how sweet and domestic Aaron and Robert are together'  
> Hopefully I've covered that!

“Erm you must be joking, that’s when you get married,” Aaron laughed at Roberts suggestion.

“Oh, come on Aaron.”

“I said no Robert.”

“I can make you,” Robert smiles seductively.

“Oh yeah and how you gonna do that?” Aaron quizzes.

“Like this.” Robert tackles Aaron and hoists the younger man over his shoulder.

“Umph I forgot how heavy you are.”

“Put me down ya muppet.”

“Only if you let me do it.”

“Fine.”

Robert patted Aarons bum before putting him down, he couldn’t help but laugh at Aarons stony face.

“Hey,” he chuckled before pulling aaron close and pressing their lips together,

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he smirks, winks and walking away to collect another box.

Aaron watches as Robert heads back across the village to the pub. After everything that has happened over the past year Aaron never thought that this moment would come. He still had to pinch himself sometimes just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Robert Sugden, yes Robert Sugden was his boyfriend. Sure, it had taken his Mum and Paddy a while to come around to the idea, especially after the events of this past summer but here he was, moving in with him. He was moving in with his boyfriend and he had never been happier. He must have been daydreaming because the next thing he knows Robert is shouting at him.

“Oi slacker, what ya doing?”

“Do one will ya.”

“That’s no way to speak to your boyfriend is it?” Robert says placing a quick peck on his cheek as he passes him.

Robert loved calling Aaron his boyfriend and used the word at every opportunity. It has taken them a while to get to this place, but Robert was happy, happier than he’d ever been. Moving in with Aaron was fresh start for them, to look towards the future free to just be them.

Aaron heads back for the last of his boxes from the pub, he takes one last look around his old room, gives it a nod, thanking it for all the memories and heads back over to his new place.

“That the last one?” Robert yells as Aaron makes his way over.

“Yep.”

“Right then,” Robert says taking the final box off Aaron and placing it inside the front door.

“You weren’t serious?”

“Deadly.” Robert replies determination in his eyes.

He steps towards Aaron, using his nose he makes Aarons gaze meet his and kisses him. His hands find their way on to Aarons cheeks, as they always did and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Just when Aaron thought Robert had forgotten his silly tradition he broke the kiss, placed his arm under Aarons legs and heaved him up.

“Robert!”

Robert knew it was silly but he wanted to do this, for the both of them, to start their new chapter together. He’d read somewhere once about the idea of carrying the bride, well in his case that was Aaron, over the threshold, that it was symbolic, of whisking him away from his family and into a new life with him. He wanted this moment to represent that, after the past year both him and Aaron deserved a fresh start.

“It’s just a few steps Aaron, humour me.”

Aaron tried to hide his face in the crook of Roberts neck, he didn’t want anyone to see how flushed he was. This was one of the reasons he fell in love with Robert. Even in the beginning, when they were alone Robert was always a romantic.

Robert, with Aaron in his arms, takes the few steps towards their new home. As he crosses the threshold he eyes start to tear up, Aaron has turned him into a right softy.

“Welcome home Aaron.”

“Welcome home Robert.”

Aaron caresses Roberts cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb and kisses him softly. He notices then that Roberts face is flushed and he his clenching his jaw, and he realises he is still carrying him.

“You can put me down now.”

“Thank God,” Robert says a little relieved.

“So where do we start?”

“Pub?”

“Pub!”

They headed back over to the Woolie to celebrate the move. It was nice to go into the pub and not have every head turn towards them, when they had first come out as a couple it was as if they had some kind of fatal disease, everywhere they went people would whisper and stare. That all stopped after people saw how in love they were. Aaron wasn’t big on public displays of affection but all that changed with Robert. At first it was to prove to everyone that Robert was his and he didn’t care what they thought but now, now it was about wanting to stay close to him, to keep that connection they had.

“Back so soon?” Diane asked as they walked up to the bar.

“Pint?” Robert asks Aaron placing his hand on the small of his back.

Aaron smiled and nodded, relishing the feel of Roberts hands.

“Two pints please Diane,” Robert asks his step mum.

“Coming right up.”

Robert puts his hands in his pocket to get his wallet, but Aaron gives his a little shove,

“No you don’t, these are on me.”

“Since when have you paid for a beer in here?”

“Since now, seen as though I don’t actually live here anymore.”

Aarons words light up Roberts face. They officially lived together.

They headed to the booth in the corner, it gave a great view of the whole pub, and they loved to people watch. Even though they had the whole booth to themselves they chose to sit so close together their thighs touched. As they sit chatting about where and what to unpack first, Aarons hand automatically moves to Roberts thigh. Robert looks down at Aarons hand before gazing at Aaron a stupid grin on his face. This is what it would be like from now on, them sitting on the couch in their own house, nobody staring. In that moment Robert felt content. The pressure on his thigh increased as Aaron tries to get his attention,

“Shift over I need the loo”

“Want me to come?” Robert smirks, remembering all their previous encounters in the Woolpak bathroom.

Aaron glared back at Robert.

“Really?”

“Ya know,” Robert says grabbing Aarons hand,

“For old times sake.”

Aaron says,

“Don’t be daft,” causing Robert to pout.

“Don’t be long,” Robert says sulkily, refusing to let go of Aarons hand, their arms extending out, until only their fingertips are touching, he pulls Aaron back in for a quick kiss before finally letting him go.

Roberts actions cause Aaron to giggle.

Chas looks up from the bar as she hears Aarons laughter. It was good to see him happy again. It was true she had not been keen on Robert at first, not after everything, but he made Aaron happy and in the end that’s all she cared about. Robert saw Chas looking over and raised his pint in greeting. She was beginning to like him, he could tell.

“Right come on you, finish up we have boxes to unpack,” Robert says as Aaron sits back down.

“What’s the rush?” Aaron replies taking a sip of his pint.

Robert leans in while Aaron has the glass to his lips and whispers in his ear,

“I told you I wanted you on your own.”

His words cause Aaron to cough and splutter, Robert just chuckles,

“Careful.”

After recovering Aaron playfully punches Robert in the arm and says,

“Come on then.”

………

The next day as Robert unpacks a box he thought was his he comes across a photo of Aaron with Jackson. He doesn’t know why but it brings tears to his eyes knowing that he wasn’t Aarons first love. That wasn’t fair, he knew all about Jackson, Aaron had told him one night as they laid together after making love. It had been hard for Aaron to talk about and Robert had never brought it up again, it was his past, but seeing the photograph had reminded him that Aaron was fragile. He goes in search of Aaron photograph in hand.

He finds him painting the kitchen in his old blue overalls, he stands in the doorway just watching him for a moment, he feels like the luckiest man alive and he knows Jackson was a part of making Aaron the man he is today, the good and the bad. He clears his throat to let Aaron know he’s there.

“Hey…………what’s wrong?” Aaron asks as soon as he turns and sees Roberts face.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Do you think he would like me?” Robert asks showing Aaron the photograph in his hand.

Aaron blushes. He hadn’t meant for Robert to see that.

“Sorry,” he offers.

“Don’t be sorry, I don’t want you to hide anything from me.”

Aaron gives a sad laugh at Roberts words,

“Hide?” “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do, and yeah I think he would like you, this you anyway.”

Robert looks down at the photo again, the answer to his next question may break his heart but he knows he has to ask.

“Do you, erm, do you want this out?”

Aaron closes the distance between them in two strides, paintbrush still in hand grabs Roberts free hand and intertwines their fingers.

“This,” he says indicating towards the photo,

“Is my past and you,” he brings his hand up to his mouth and plants a small kiss on Roberts knuckles,

“You are my future, so no, I don’t want it out, you are all I need.”

Robert offers Aaron a limp smile.

“Now,” Aaron says using the paint brush to dab paint on Roberts nose,

“You gonna help me or what?”


End file.
